


Any Way I Do [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Any Way I Do" by MissJeeves</p>
<p>"Tony discovers Clint and Natasha got married, reacts typically."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way I Do [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissJeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400771) by [MissJeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/pseuds/MissJeeves). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)   


Bonus covers! (also by reena_jenkins):

mp3, Length: 8:58  
Download and/or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/mv5ht8os19fftpyh24a8).

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/any-way-i-do).

Enjoy! Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! :)


End file.
